


cigarettes

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: priya reminsces about her history with adam in the 1920s.
Relationships: Priya Lacroix/Adam Vega
Kudos: 1





	cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i got a request to write something for priya x adam while they were dating in the 1920s, so here we are! lots of firsts with this one (first rarepair, first 5k+ word fic, first bloodbound fic, etc.). i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters owned by pixelberry studios.  
> series/pairing: bloodbound – priya lacroix x adam vega  
> rating/warnings: 18+; ns*w explicit smut, descriptions of vampire blood drinking and drug use, please do not read if you are a minor; ns*w parts between the 🔥⚡ and ❄💧 icons  
> word count: 6.8k  
> based on/prompt: request from @anabelle-robinson and most of her headcanons.  
> summary: priya reminsces about her history with adam.

**_cigarettes_ **

adam parked across the street from the warehouse where the meeting would take place. priya looked up at the obscure building and then back at adam with a raised eyebrow. in the years they had been somewhat casually seeing each other, this was the first time adam had taken priya somewhere other than the most expensive and popular joints.

“swanky place,” she commented sarcastically. “i thought we were going to that blow.”

“this shouldn’t take long. i have to attend this meeting and then we’ll be on our way,” adam promised, giving his best disarming smile.

she looped her arms in his and plastered on her best devil-may-care expression. she had always wondered about adam vega’s true intentions. a man as wealthy, influential, and attractive as he was understood how to play the long game. add to that the power and immortality granted to one of their nature, and the game has no boundaries. and priya was very attracted to how adam radiated power. like recognizes like after all.

_35 years earlier_

_adam adjusted his fedora slightly before folding his arms neatly on the table in front of him. he was not a man who got nervous or anxious, but in the moment, he was a man waiting for what he hoped would be a breathtaking date._

_“hiya. you must be adam.” at first, the voice of the slender woman with long, dark hair sounded soft, but adam had been around long enough to pick up on the hard tone underneath._

_“i prefer mr. vega, please,” he said, his tone even as he stood up to greet her properly._

_priya didn’t bat an eye but gave him an easy smile. “not really my style. so, what’s a girl gotta do to get a drink with a handsome guy like you?”_

_“well, considering the current circumstances, i might know a place where we can have a drink before the party. shall we?”_

_when they had first met, adam knew priya likely saw him as the perfect client for her to take advantage of. he fit the ideal profile – educated, high profile, attractive, but most importantly, rich. he was used to women eyeing him up and down, taking stock of the bespoke designer clothing he wore, the rolex, and his not-so-subtle jewelry. despite knowing that priya was using him, something about her kept him coming back for her company, to the point where he paid upfront for six months of exclusivity with her._

_she didn’t talk about herself much, if at all. he knew that she had moved relatively recently to new york and had been working as a high-end companion-for-hire for about the same amount of time. she only worked with the upper crust and for exclusive events, so most people he schmoozed with would not recognize her. she was the perfect date for him when he needed to rub shoulders with new york’s elite and keep up with the banter of the up-and-coming crowd._

_so when she invited him up to her apartment one night after a late event, adam was surprised. he wasn’t one to pry and frankly, didn’t care all that much for priya’s personal backstory. but as she poured him a whiskey and sashayed towards her couch, his curiosity was certainly piqued._

_“this is a pleasant surprise, priya. i don’t think i ever expected to be invited into your home,” he said, taking a sip and letting the warmth of the bourbon melt on his tongue._

_priya’s eyes never left adam’s as he settled on the opposite side, his large frame appearing even more expansive with how he casually rested his arm against the back of the couch. she had poured herself a glass of wine and was twirling the stem of the glass between her fingers contemplatively._

_“i wanted to talk,” she said slowly, taking a sip of her wine._

_adam raised one eyebrow at her. “about what?”_

_“i’d like to know why you requested me exclusively and how much you’re paying the agency for that privilege,” priya’s tone was flirty but her eyes had a glint in them that sent a not unwanted shiver down adam’s spine._

_he took a careful sip of whiskey and by the time he placed the glass on the coffee table, he had eased into his smooth-talking persona. “it’s simple, really. you know that i have high career ambitions and you are the perfect person to have at my side at social functions and events. it’s just business. and don’t worry, you’re worth every penny.”_

_priya’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “i’ll cut to the chase. i want out of the agency, so let’s cut a deal.”_

_adam certainly wasn’t expecting this. “i thought they treated you well. i made it clear that you were invaluable.”_

_“if i am that invaluable to you, i would think you would be willing to pay me directly instead of having to also pay a fee to the agency,” she said quietly, setting her glass down on the coffee table._

_priya made a show of untucking her legs from underneath her and pulling the hem of her dress up so the skirt billowed around her. she watched as adam’s gaze followed the length of her legs before flicking back up to meet hers. she leaned forward slightly and grinned inwardly at how adam’s eyes seemed magnetically drawn to her chest._

_adam felt himself tense slightly as priya slinked over gracefully until her knee barely touched his. “i’ve already paid the agency for exclusivity. what would i get in return for buying out your contract?” adam said, his voice coming out surprisingly gruff._

_priya felt a shiver work its way down her spine, but she didn’t mind it. “guarantee my freedom, and i’ll give you whatever you want,” she said, letting the conviction in her voice shine in the otherwise quiet room. she brought her eyes up to meet his with a practiced softness, tilting her head back slightly so the soft part of her neck was exposed to him._

_adam visibly swallowed. after almost 500 years of living, he was not one to get flustered easily, especially by women. like a snake charmer, he was the one who could beckon women by flashing a smile, seducing them with practiced words and promises of bliss. he also knew how to subdue the women he grew tired of, filing them away in a dark corner to be forgotten._

_but priya lacroix was intoxicatingly and infuriatingly different. and for the first time in perhaps centuries, adam was interested._

_“i’m not sure you know how dangerous that promise is, miss priya,” he murmured softly, leaning in so his face was only inches from hers._

_she held his gaze, despite the temptation to look at his soft lips. she slowly stroked her neck, following the chain of her necklace until her fingers found the pendant hanging low between her breasts. she watched with satisfaction as adam’s gaze followed her fingers, his hand moving of its own accord to stroke the top of her thigh._

_“if there’s one thing you should know about me, doll,” priya said, smiling slyly as she held adam’s face between her hands. “i’ll do whatever it takes to survive.” she held him in place as she leaned in to kiss him, alternating between firm and soft kisses, biting his lip and running her tongue over the bite to soothe it._

_adam felt a groan lodge in his throat as priya coaxed his mouth open and expertly tangled her tongue with his. he couldn’t remember the last time he let someone else take control; it usually unnerved him, but tonight, it felt right. priya pushed him back firmly without breaking contact and he let himself fall back against the couch so she could swing her leg over and straddle his lap. his hands instinctively held onto her thighs as she continued to nip and suck and bite his swollen lips._

_priya figured all men were the same. their arousals, signals, and sounds all blurred together after a while in her memory but she had learned to file away how she could elicit certain reactions. she had years’ worth of inventory at her fingertips. and if the sounds from adam’s throat and the bulge she felt in his lap were any indication, she was right on time._

_she pulled back and shifted her weight so she was sitting on his thighs. “well?”_

_adam’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to quickly compose himself. “you drive a hard bargain, miss priya. but it’s a deal.”_

_the grin that appeared on priya’s face could only be described as wicked. “perfect. we can pick this back up once you confirm things are in order.”_

_adam gave her a long, scrutinizing look before nodding in agreement. “goodnight then, miss priya.” he stood up and headed toward the door, looking back only once at priya who had settled back onto her couch and poured herself more wine._

_as he left her apartment complex, he felt the cool breeze drive away the remains of the tingling sensation in his body. he chuckled to himself as he climbed into his rolls-royce. intoxicated couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt with priya lacroix._

* * * * *

priya and adam had left the meeting with gaius feeling rather unsettled, not that either of them would admit it out loud. as they drove to the pier in adam’s rolls-royce, priya found herself getting more and more annoyed as time passed.

“what was that back there?” she asked quietly, through clenched teeth.

“what, doll?” adam kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

priya folded her arms delicately across her chest. “having me bow to that nutjob. you know how i feel about subservience.”

adam’s grip on the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly. “gaius augustine deserves your respect, priya. he’s the reason we are allowed to thrive in new york.”

“i don’t owe that big shot anything,” she said in a clipped tone.

“he is more powerful than you can imagine. you want him in your corner,” he said, navigating through the shadows of new york city.

priya examined her nails as she processed what adam just said.

adam sighed. “remember our agreement?”

“we agreed the deal was clean. don’t tell me you feel like i still owe you for getting the agency to release me,” priya snapped, her tone was soft but sounded as threatening as the glint in her eyes.

he waved his hand at her dismissively. “of course, not. you’ve more than kept your end of that bargain.” he glanced at her while they were stopped at a red light with a softness in his gaze that priya was still not quite used to. “you know i see you as an equal, as does the world now, with the launch of your fashion house. my princess.”

“that’s what you said when you turned me,” she said softly, gazing wistfully out the car window, seeming to forget that he was sitting next to her.

_30 years earlier_

_adam grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the remaining drops of blood around his mouth. despite centuries of practice, it was almost impossible to have a completely clean feeding. thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about getting stains on his expensive bespoke shirt and jacket – the poor girl didn’t know she was doing him a favor by eagerly pulling it off him._

_he heard the familiar click-clack of priya’s stilettos against the tiled hallway leading to his penthouse apartment about twenty steps before she arrived at his door. he casually glanced around his living room to make sure nothing was askew. he pulled on his white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and cleared his throat, which spurred his vampire staff to move faster in cleaning up the room and transporting the body of his real dinner out of the apartment._

_just as the staff entered his private elevator beyond the kitchen, the door to his living room clicked open to reveal priya with her arms crossed. he tucked his stained handkerchief back into his pants pocket and moved to greet her, plastering on his most alluring smile and doing his best to ignore the delicious metallic taste in his mouth._

_priya stepped into the hallway and walked towards adam, meeting him at the edge of the living room with her hands in her deep coat pockets. he watched her eyes scan the room with feigned boredom before they landed on him. she passed him and continued on to the living room, and adam noticed her nose wrinkle just slightly before she turned to face him._

_“enjoy your snack?” she asked, eyes narrowed._

_“priya, darling, i thought we were meeting at the restaurant,” adam said with a dazzling smile, pointedly ignoring her question._

_“answer the question,_ darling _, or are you afraid i might find out about your little secret? your little flings who seem to disappear without a trace?”_

_now it was adam’s turn to narrow his eyes at her. priya took one step toward him._

_“you said you’d treat me like an equal. but you clearly don’t respect me enough not to lie to my face,” she said, with a quiet threat behind her eyes that did not go unnoticed by adam._

_he raised an eyebrow at her. “and haven’t i? i don’t ask for more than you’re willing to give and i treat you properly in public and in private.”_

_“and what if i want more?” her eyes glittered under the ornate chandelier above them and adam felt a warm flush spread throughout his body as he grinned._

_he slowly approached her, closing the gap between them like a wolf approaching its prey. priya had seen adam do this with others and she refused to squirm; it was actually one of the things that made her all the more alluring to adam._

_“what is it you want, my princess?” he spoke so softly with the grin on his face that his lips seemed to barely move._

_the grin slowly faded at the sudden pressure of a revolver against his lower abdomen. the teasing look in his eyes gave way to a simmering anger. if priya was surprised to see a lack of fear in his face, she didn’t show it._

_“what is the meaning of this, doll?” he said calmly, holding back the low growl that was at the edge of his throat._

_“i could shoot you right now. but i know it won’t do anything, isn’t that right?” her eyes bore into his and if he were honest, he was impressed._

_he chuckled. “why don’t you come out and say whatever it is you want to tell me?”_

_“you don’t go out during the day. you prefer your steak rare. you don’t sleep and i know it’s not insomnia. i’ve seen blood in your apartment,” priya said, twirling the revolver around her fingers before putting it back into her coat pocket._

_adam had almost forgotten about the revolver against his stomach. “alright, seeing as how i could just kill you. i’m a vampire, doll. in the flesh.”_

_priya gave him a long, scrutinizing look. he expected her to either scoff or for fear to creep into her eyes. he was surprised when instead she slipped her coat off her shoulders and tossed it onto his couch and said, “i want you to turn me into one.”_

_to his own surprise, his jaw fell open. this was definitely the last thing he expected. she closed the gap between them and pressed herself against his body, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. she slid his shirt off his shoulders and pulled it past his hands until it fell to the floor. her sharp nails ran delicately up his back as she brought her hips flush against his._

_“do you understand what you’re asking? the process is painful. you might die,” he said as she started kissing up his neck and jawline._

_priya pulled back to look at him, a little taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. she had never expected adam to care that much about her well-being._

_“it’s the only way i can truly be your equal, is it not?” her eyes flashed dangerously and adam felt his pants tighten._

_it was incredibly dangerous that priya had as much power over him as she did, even if she didn’t realize it. adam hadn’t turned anyone in quite some time, the fun of it was no longer appealing. he preferred to feed and dispose of his human entertainment once he was done with them._

_he looked at her critically before nodding. “yes… but i do report to my maker, gaius augustine, and you would, too. he is the king of all vampires in new york. do you understand what that means?”_

_adam studied her face carefully as her eyes narrowed in consideration. he could almost see the gears turning in her beautiful head, likely weighing the pros and cons of immortality and power against subservience to another master._

_he watched as the deliberation faded from her eyes only to be replaced by a dangerous glint of zealousness, and he wondered what else went on in priya’s mind._

🔥⚡

_she traced her hands slowly up his inner thighs and over his hips. she continued to move her hands up his body until they wrapped around his neck tightly; her mouth followed her hands, trailing soft kisses up his chest and neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point. she licked that soft spot, relishing the feel of his heartbeat thumping against her tongue, keeping time with her pace. priya pulled herself up onto her tip toes so she could whisper into his ear, “do it.”_

_adam let out a low growl that he buried in the back of her throat, his mouth descending onto hers, hot and hurried. priya let out a soft gasp in surprise before meeting him halfway, raking her fingernails on his scalp as she wove her fingers through his hair. adam ran his hands up and down her back once, giving her ass a squeeze, before he ripped her dress apart like it was nothing more than a slip of paper._

_“i liked that dress,” she growled as his hands moved up her body. his hands were rough against her breasts but teasing as he alternated flicking and pinching her sensitive nipples._

_“i’ll buy you another one,” he said, smirking against her mouth. without missing a beat, she ripped his belt out, popping the button off his pants as she made quick work of his zipper._

_“asshole. i’ll get you back for it,” she said, with a throaty laugh that sent a shiver down adam’s spine. he barely blinked before priya had freed him from the rest of his clothes, his cock now firmly caught in her hands._

_he groaned as she started pumping her hands up and down his shaft, letting her sharp fingernails tease his sensitive skin. he drew in a sharp breath every time her nails seemed to dig a little too deep for comfort or near his tip; the growing smirk on her face told him it was time to turn the tables._

_adam continued his ministrations on her breast with one hand while the other reached below to explore her folds. priya tried to swallow but it was too late to suppress the mewl that escaped her lips at the feel of adam’s thumb massaging her clit expertly while his fingers started stoking the fire inside her._

_priya’s affinity for control and desire for release were now warring inside her as she started alternating her hands on adam’s cock, applying just enough pressure to make him grunt at the brief respite between handoffs. he growled and pulled his hand away to grab her thigh, hooking her leg over his hip. priya released his cock and wrapped her fingers in his hair again, yanking his head back slightly._

_“lay down, now. i need to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours,” she cooed as she pulled away from him._

_adam sat down on the floor, tilting his head back against the couch cushions. priya trailed a finger up his neck before grasping his chin. “show me, darling,” she murmured, watching adam’s irises darken even more with desire._

_he smirked as his fangs appeared; priya watched with fascination as his dark brown eyes turned bright red, allowing her to see herself more clearly in them than before. she cupped his face in her hands and gave him a deep, breath-stealing kiss, running her tongue over one of his fangs before climbing over him onto the couch. she settled herself slowly over his mouth, anchoring herself on the back of the couch as adam gripped her thighs tightly against him._

_priya felt her body shudder as he started licking her cunt with soft, slow strokes, his breath hot against her sensitive clit as he teased it with the tip of his tongue. the cool air of the living room was a stark contrast to the warmth of his tongue and she cursed inwardly at how her body responded to him of its own accord. her back arched and she felt her thighs begin to tremble as he picked up the pace, circling his tongue clockwise and then counter-clockwise before sucking on her nub. she felt pressure coil in her lower abdomen at the sound of him lapping at her drenched folds until it was almost too much to bear._

_her arms fell from the back of the couch onto the cushions as she felt the pressure release, sending rippling shockwaves throughout her body. before she could catch her breath, adam grabbed her hips and brought her down onto his cock and she keened at the feel of him inside her. he set the pace, lifting her up and down his cock like she weighed nothing; it was all priya could do to anchor herself on his broad shoulders, thighs still trembling and sweat glistening across her breasts._

_adam leaned in and lightly scraped his fang over her breast before licking her nipple. she gasped as he sucked and licked, alternating breasts, and she grabbed his hair to keep him close. it wasn’t long before she felt heat pool again at her core, pressure mounting with every thrust. adam grabbed her hips firmly as she panted, flipping her onto her back so he could move above her. he interlaced his fingers with hers and pinned them above her head, anchoring them both against the movement of his thrusts._

_priya was a little stunned at how firm adam’s grip was – she couldn’t move her hands at all. she gritted her teeth and swallowed the slight panic she felt lodge in her throat – being completely submissive was not something she preferred but she could work with it for now. she started rolling her hips to meet adam thrust for thrust, enjoying the grunts and panted breaths he let out as he kept up with her shifts in the angle, alternating her micromovements to allow him to go either deeper or harder._

_the coiled heat in her belly threatened to consume her, the heat from his hands only adding to the fire she felt under her skin. adam seemed to sense that she was close by the way he released her hands so he could grip her hips firmly against him. priya felt the flames spring from her belly to her chest as she arched her back and cried out in ecstasy. adam cursed as he followed, spilling into her with a few final thrusts._

_she gasped to catch her breath as adam crawled on top of her, his forearms resting on either side of her face. priya’s eyes fluttered open to meet adam’s blood-red gaze. she felt an involuntary shiver down her spine as she flicked her gaze down to his lips only to find two sharp fangs protruding out._

_“are you ready, princess?” adam murmured. a brief flicker of fear flashed in priya’s eyes before they returned to normal._

_she nodded. her long nails dug into his bicep as his fangs pierced her skin. a burning and delirious sensation coursed through her body until she couldn’t hold back her screams anymore. she cried out in pain and euphoria, arching her hips against his before she fell back to the floor on top of adam’s arm wrapped around her back. her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of warm liquid and the taste of blood against her lips, meeting adam’s gaze as he urged her to drink from the open wound on his wrist._

_when she was done, she lowered her head gently back onto the floor. “you did well, princess. i’ll see you in the morning, darling,” adam whispered, before she faded into unconsciousness._

❄💧

adam reached over to kiss the back of her hand. “you are the only one i consider my equal, doll,” he murmured.

“except for gaius. if he is as powerful as you say, why aren’t you more concerned about this?” she asked him, her tone quieter than usual.

“he has always put the interests of our kind first,” he said matter-of-factly, as if it was as simple as that. given the length of their time together, priya could tell the subtle nuances in adam’s tone, and he was done with the topic of gaius for tonight.

when they arrived at their destination, she waited until he opened her door and held his hand as she stepped out, eyes never leaving his so she could convey her irritation through a measured glare. he sighed and handed her a cigarette before lighting one of his own as they walked side-by-side toward the boat.

hidden in the shadows of the moonlight was a private yacht docked unassumingly, bobbing gently in the hudson. thick black curtains were drawn in all the cabin windows, ensuring that the ship would appear empty and not as if it was hiding a speakeasy for the wealthiest of the elite. they climbed quietly into the boat and knocked at the door to the cabin.

a small slot in the door opened and a gruff voice asked, “what do you want?”

“we’re here for the blind tiger, doll,” priya said casually, flicking her cigarette butt away, the last few sparks fading into the wood.

the door opened quietly and they had to bend down to fit through the narrow doorway to a dimly lit alcove. they climbed quietly down the narrow, winding staircase, the gentle sounds of conversations amid clinking glasses growing louder the further they went down until finally the stairwell opened up to a cozy room below deck. there were several large sofa beds strategically placed so people could either sit on all sides of a bed or push several together to form a large mattress. priya smirked and exchanged a knowing look with adam – they were definitely going to have fun tonight.

_2 hours later_

priya ran her tongue over her lips and teeth to pick up any drops of blood that splattered on her face before pulling her dress back on. adam was wiping his with a handkerchief, scanning the room briefly before walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. he threw back the whiskey in one gulp and gingerly walked around the piles of drained partygoers to where priya was standing by the door with his suit jacket.

“well, that was fun, but i should really get my beauty sleep,” she said as adam took his jacket from her.

“i’ll take you home, doll.”

* * * * *  
_present day_

when priya found out adam had essentially been murdered as a result of his attempt to amass more power, she wasn’t quite sure what to think. even though they had broken up romantically a very long time ago, to pursue their personal interests freely, they still held respect for each other. they tended to work well together on the council, primarily because it was easy to stand against kamilah and adrian, who always seemed to side with each other, but also because they understood each other. she knew adam’s primary motivations and he respected hers.

she was only half-joking when she tried to claim adam’s belongings during the council meeting. she had no need of his worldly possessions or his mansions, after all, there really wasn’t anything she couldn’t afford on her own. adam made sure of that as part of their agreement when they ended their “relationship.” she didn’t owe him anything besides her appreciation and respect, the only council member who ever managed that, and now not even that was needed anymore.

she made the trek upstate anyway, if only out of curiosity, to see if adam had anything in his possession that she might be interested in. priya was certainly not the sentimental type, but if there was anything rare and pretty… well, she _did_ like to collect pretty things.

they pulled up to the sprawling estate and priya gave quick orders to her houseboys, who split up and scurried off to cover both the grounds and interior of the house. she made her way quickly past the foyer into the large banquet hall-esque dining room, where 12 place settings were already starting to gather dust. she noticed some of the goblets were reflecting light and paused to examine them closer.

priya picked up and twirled a diamond-encrusted goblet between her fingers. the way the diamonds caught the light from the window created a glittery glow throughout the room. it was strange to think that after surviving centuries of war, battles, and politics, that adam was just… gone. that someone with such a commanding presence could just disappear. priya was hardly the nostalgic type but her history with adam left her with… complicated feelings about his death, to say the least.

_25 years earlier_

_adam loosened his tie and undid his cufflinks as he strode over to priya’s private room in the back of her warehouse._

_“priya?” he called out as he tossed his hat on the table in the corner and folded his jacket over a chair. “i had an excellent meeting with the senator, i’m most confident he’ll come around to our proposal.”_

_priya sighed as she finished brushing her long hair in the bathroom and pulled on her robe before walking out to greet adam. “that’s great… for you,” she couldn’t even bother to feign enthusiasm. it took every ounce of restraint not to roll her eyes._

_the grin on adam’s face was replaced with a stoicism she recognized as his poker face. “you’re not… happy about this?”_

_she waved her hand at him dismissively as she sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. adam’s eyes flitted down briefly at the red satin nightie peeking out from underneath her robe._

_“i think it’s swell for you. i’m just bored. i don’t think your political ambitions align with mine,” she said casually._

_adam raised an eyebrow. “you know these deals will only help us both.”_

_priya sighed. “it’s nothing personal, doll. now that my fashion line is going global, my name is going to become a brand and i don’t want it associated with politics.”_

_“i suppose that makes sense,” he said thoughtfully. he and priya had spent a long time together, perhaps it was time for them to go their separate ways, at least, outside of their council responsibilities._

_it was priya’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “that’s it? you’re cool?”_

_“of course, you’ve been an excellent companion and i’m sure we’ll get to work together on the council. as you said, it’s not personal,” he said simply. a slow smile made its way onto priya’s face as she stood up and walked over to him._

_“that doesn’t mean we can’t end things with a bang,” she purred, trailing one perfectly manicured fingernail down his exposed chest._

_adam smirked. “i do like the way you think.”_

🔥⚡

_“want to make this a little more interesting? i’ve got some hop,” she said with a challenging gleam in her eye. adam’s eyes narrowed and he swallowed imperceptibly but wouldn’t allow himself to bow out of a challenge, especially one presented by priya._

_she pulled out a small pouch from her robe pocket with a fine white powdered substance inside, carefully pouring out a measured amount on her arm before snorting it quickly and wiping the remnants off her face. she let out a throaty groan of pleasure that made adam’s cock twitch. he kept his gaze on her as she poured out another round and presented her arm to him, a salacious smirk on her face. his eyes twinkled mischievously as he bent down and copied her, wiping his nose with a handkerchief._

_priya carefully put the pouch away and slid the robe off her shoulders, revealing a very short red satin negligee that perfectly flattered her best features, which also happened to be adam’s favorite. he stepped up into her scent, pupils red and dilated, fangs eagerly awaiting release. priya gasped as he palmed her breast in his hand and began to kiss up her chest and neck, nipping her skin occasionally with his fangs._

_by the time he reached her mouth, the look on her face matched his – one of both hunger and thirst, pearly white fangs reflecting the soft glow of her bedroom lamps, red eyes flashing with desire, heartbeats pulsing with want, and senses stimulated even beyond the heightened level that was part of being a vampire. adam let out a low, primal growl and grabbed priya’s ass, lifting her off the ground and spinning them so he could push her against the wall. she wrapped her legs tightly around him, holding him in place as he took off his pants._

_they knew there wouldn’t be any drawn-out foreplay. the buzzing in their veins had already made its way into their heads, making them both feel fuzzy and head high. she needed her senses to be filled with something other than the internal fire speed-skating in her blood. adam needed to expend the electric energy running throughout his body from the high; luckily for priya, her turning made her pretty much unbreakable._

_a snarl ripped from his throat as he tore her satin nightie and thong off her body with his teeth and settled himself between her hips. in one quick, forceful thrust, he buried himself in her, immediately setting a fast, grueling pace that had priya panting and scrambling to hold on to something, anything. she twined her fingers in his hair and yanked as hard as she could, alternating between burying his face in her cleavage and pulling his head back to remind him of her control._

_nothing she did made adam pause from his relentless thrusts, each one sending a current up her spine and building on the one before it. for adam, it wasn’t enough, he knew she was unbreakable, but he needed to break something. without letting up on his pace, he spun them around and threw her against the doors of her walk-in closet, the cool wood a sharp contrast but did nothing to temper the overwhelming heat emanating from her skin._

_priya dug her nails into adam’s shoulders, the skin breaking under them before immediately healing. she dug deeper, knowing the cycle would continue as adam’s fingers pressed so hard into her hips she would’ve had deep purple bruises as a human. as a vampire, it only served to push the pain closer to pleasure, even as the wood started splintering beneath her back._

_she threw her head back into the wood, breaking it clean so the back of her neck rested on a jagged edge as adam felt her body squeeze his cock slightly tighter before letting go. priya let out a guttural moan at the same time as adam as they climaxed together, the sensation hitting her in waves, the second being the strongest and leaving her body limp during the third._

_her senses were so overwhelming that everything in the room, including adam, faded into white noise. she wasn’t sure if she passed out, the faint buzzing in her head letting her know that she was coming down from her first high even though the ache in her lungs from needing air told her she was still working through the aftershocks of her second._

_priya finally opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to see adam beside her, one arm propping his head up as he gazed at her fondly._

_”i’ll pay for the damage,” he said softly, cupping her cheek with his other hand._

_she smiled and gave him an imperceptible nod before returning to her trademark smirk. “you better.”_

❄💧

* * * * *

priya tossed the goblet back onto the table, where it hit the mahogany wood with a loud, echoing _clang_ before rolling off onto the marble floor. she wasn’t expecting all of these old memories to surface. she continued up the large staircase behind the dining room that led to the second-floor bedrooms; it had been a _very_ long time since she last visited adam upstairs, but her body knew the way. she stopped in front of the door furthest from the stairwell, looking up at its unassuming façade before ripping out the locked handle and making her way into the room.

she looked around, eyes narrowed in scrutiny, until her gaze landed on a vintage armoire hidden behind a decorative folding screen in the corner. she quickly walked over to it and threw the doors open, scanning its contents for anything of interest or value, to _her_ , of course. adam did have antiquated taste in vintage jewelry and tacky 1950s lacquered décor.

priya made quick work of the several drawers in the armoire, which held trivial things like cufflinks that were of no use to her. the last drawer on the right side, however, was locked. she forced the drawer open and let out a barely audible gasp at the gold cigarette case engraved with adam’s initials. it was his favorite during the 20s when all they cared about was socializing and partying in open defiance of prohibition.

“priya? you better not be in here taking adam’s things before the council has agreed on how to divide up his assets,” she heard adrian call out, despite his voice echoing from the dining room downstairs.

she tucked the cigarette case into her purse and walked back out to the foyer, snapping her fingers to gather her houseboys.

“of course not, dear adrian. we were merely… revisiting certain memories. about all the things adam and i used to do, if you know what i mean,” priya grinned wickedly, knowing the thought of her having sex in the house would make him cringe.

on cue, adrian grimaced before letting out a sigh. “whatever your houseboys already took is fine. just leave and don’t take any more stuff.”

priya rolled her eyes in feigned ignorance. “i don’t know what you’re insinuating but we’re perfectly innocent, right boys?” her houseboys nodded vigorously. “but don’t worry, i’ll see myself out.”

she gave adrian a nonchalant wave and sashayed her hips as she followed her houseboys out the front door and into adam’s vintage rolls-royce, which adam had kept around mostly for show. as they headed out of the estate, priya pulled out the gold cigarette case from her purse and held it in the palm of her hand. she gently stroked the intricate design with her thumb before flicking it open.

it was full. she recalled that adam had stopped smoking once he committed to his political career; the man had always been overly attentive to his appearance. she grabbed a cigarette, lighting it quickly and bringing it to her lips. she took a deep inhale, letting the smoke burn the inside of her throat and nostrils before shaping her lips into a soft ‘o’ and letting the smoke drift out. she watched as it seemed to suspend itself before fading as if it never existed, with the only memory of it being the acrid smell that hung in the air.

for someone who had as much power and status as adam, and lived as long as he had, it was almost surreal to think he was so easily defeated. she took one long drag of the cigarette and put it out on the leather console in front of her, watching as the ashes fell to the floor. she lifted her legs onto the seat so she could stretch them out, not bothering to grab the cigarettes that tumbled out of the case and onto the floor. she snapped the case shut and tucked it away, reaffirming her vow to put her survival above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
